The Captive
by padfoot54
Summary: My name is Lily Luna Potter and you have never heard a story like mine.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I couldn't move.

When I tried to move my hands I realized they were bound with rope.

The second thing I realized was that I was bleeding I could see that they had dragged me to this spot in the room because I had carpet burns on my legs.

I started going over the checklist in my head. What did I see, smell, and hear.

The air smelt musty. It definitely hadn't been lived in recently. I could see that I was in a small bedroom.

It looked really run down. There was graffiti on the walls, and the carpet had burn marks in it, probably from druggies.

I couldn't hear anything except the occasional mouse and my own steady breathing.

You would think that if this happened enough to you it would become easier. It never has.

I am Lily Luna Potter and I bet you haven't heard a story like this before.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I really didn't expect this kind of response so soon. Thank you so much! And as a thank you gift here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think if you'd like.

Lily POV

I tried to think back to last thing I could remember. I was walking in muggle London looking at Christmas gifts for Rose and Albus. I remember seeing a really pretty necklace locket that Rose would love when I felt something hard hit me in the back of my head. You would think I would be smarter than to let my guard down. Oh well.

End of Lily POV

While lily was thinking to herself, two men on the other side of the door decided to greet there guest seeing as she was awake. They walked in slowly. One of the men turned on a light switch next to the door before following the other to the middle of the room. No one said anything for a few minutes they just stood there staring at the girl in front of them.

Lily POV

As they were standing there I started to study them making sure to remember every scar and distinctive mark I could find.

They didn't wear masks. So they obviously never done this before or they were just too damn cocky. The first one looked to be about 6 feet. Definitely worked out.

He had a baby type face though. Really smooth and round.

The second one was most likely around 5'11. He wasn't as built as the other one but he definitely wasn't scrawny.

He was kind of cute in a emo type way. The big one started talking to me. "Do you know why you are here?"

I tried to swallow but my throat was too dry. He kept looking at me like he expected me to answer. What an idiot.

"What is your name?" the man asked again. I just looked at them with a blank stare.

The second one let out an aggravated sigh like he had better things to do then interrogate a 17 year old girl.

"We know who you are Ms. Potter." the big man said again like if he told me that I'd crumple and start begging for my life.

I scoffed and decided that I was getting bored so I might as well throw them a bone. "Your point?" I said in a raspy voice.

They looked shocked that I answered. They definitely never kidnapped anyone before. "If you don't cooperate with us will make sure your father never finds you." The second one said this in a voice he probably thought was very intimidating.

It sounded like a child about to have a temper tantrum to me. I looked at them for a second before deciding to answer them.

"He always finds me" I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice. Damn they might have caught that.

May not though they look dumb enough to over look it.

The big one who I've decided to nickname dumbo looks confused for a second before asking what I meant.

I sigh and say "nothing." They look at each other for a second before turning back to me. "We'll be back in the morning sleep tight princess."

They look at me one last time before walking about the door and turning off the light. I'm in complete darkness now.

I hate the dark funny everything I've been through all my "training" and I'm still afraid of the dark. At least I feel tired enough to sleep.


	3. Charlie

So here is the next chapter. I'm not completely in love with it but o well enjoy:)

Lily POV

I wake up the next day. I can tell it's the next day because I can see a sliver of sunlight through the almost blacked out window. I hear footsteps

coming towards the door. Yay another round with dumb and dumber. The door opens and I can see that it is the big one. He seems to be the leader i

n this little adventure.

John's POV

It wasn't supposed to be like this. We saw her looking through the window of the shop and recognized her and thought that it would be real easy.

Snatch her, and take her some place for a couple of days while we negotiate a ransom with here pop's. She isn't like other girls. I would tell that right

off. When she woke she was calm and collected. Just taking in her surrounding, trying to figure out where she was and if there was a way out. She

did the same with us studying us to see if we had any features she could use in a police statement. Most girls would wake up screaming and trying to

get their bonds loose. They would try to bargain with us give us sex in exchange for freedom. Not this girl. I could immediately tell she's had training

maybe not military but definitely some type of training. Jack and I leave her alone for the night figure she can stew till morning, but it's weird I watch

her the first couple of hours and about thirty minutes in she starts mumbling in her sleep and soon the mumbling turns in to full out screams. All I

could think of is what the daughter of Harry Potter has to be screaming about. I got my answer sort of. She kept saying a man's name Charlie. I know

she has an uncle named Charlie but for some reason I don't think that's who she was talking about.

I walk into the room with Jack. She seems even calmer then yesterday if that's even possible. I place the tray on the table beside the bed. "I'm going

to feed you now. If you try anything I'm going to take it and you won't get anything till the next day do you understand me?" she looked at me like

one would look at a child who was telling them about something mythological. She's been looking at me like that a lot lately.

"Are you going to behave?" she just nodded and looked back to the window. I started slowly towards her. As I was feeding her I got this sudden

urge to ask her who Charlie was. I wish I hadn't.

Lily POV

As I was being fed I kept making bets with myself as to how long it was going to take for my father to come get me. The record was two hours and

that was only because the idiots kidnapped me in the woods behind my house and decided to drag me to a underground cellar a few miles away.

Why they did this who knows. It's not like they could talk after my father got me back. I notice the big dumb one is slowing down as he feeds me. I

turn to look at him and he has this look and his face like he's battling with himself as to whether to do something or not. He takes a deep breath and

then looks at me. "What?" I said. The look he gave me was really starting to creep me out. He took a breath and then let it out. Then he looked

down at the ground and mumbled out something I couldn't hear. I asked him to speak up. "Who's Charlie?"

I felt like the walls were closing in. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Memory's flashed before my eyes at the speed of light and I couldn't stop them no

matter how much I wanted them to.

John POV

I started to get worried the second I said it she tensed up like I just hit her. I could tell she wasn't here anymore. She was in her own little world

remembering who ever the hell this Charlie character was or is. Funny thing is she acted exactly like soldiers acted when asked to talk about

something unspeakable they did during the war like shooting a little kid or throwing a grenade into a house with family inside. But that can't be right

can it? She's sixteen and from what I heard and read the Potters keep their children as sheltered as possible. This girl is definitely not what she

seems.


	4. Stockholm Syndrome

I'm sorry about the wait. I'm working full time and going to school almost full time so I have been a little busy, but I promise I'll update more. (and yes I know

everyone says that, but I mean it because I hate it when authors say that and don't follow through.)

John POV

A couple of days passed and nothing happened. I sent a picture of her to Harry Potter and I have heard absolutely nothing from him. It got me thinking

about his relationship with the girl so I've been trying to get something out of her.

_**3 days ago:**_

I went to give the girl her lunch. She was sitting in the far corner of the room staring at the wall. She's gotten worse since that night. She

doesn't even look at me anymore. I put the food down next to her mattress. "I sent the picture to your dad." I was looking at her trying to catch the briefest

of emotions that might flash across her face. She finally looked at me and I tried not to flinch at the dead look in her eyes. "What was your childhood like?"

she said it so softly and quickly I thought I imagined it. She didn't even blink. She just kept staring at me waiting for an answer. "I had a pretty normal

childhood. My dad was a Muggle who worked on ships in Liverpool. My Mom who was a witch was a stay at home mom. I have too sister's who work in the

ministry and I am unemployed as of this moment." I thought that if I told her all of this she might relax a little and start opening up to me. "Big surprise" she

snarled softly while rolling her eyes. O'well. "Were you afraid of your father growing up?" she asked looking at me intently. "Of course I never stopped being

afraid of him." She snorted again. "What you're going to tell me that you've never been afraid of your dad?" She looks at me with a blank expression on her

face before looking at the wall again. "I was never afraid of my father until a year ago." She didn't make a sound after that. So now I'm here giving the mute

little shit her food waiting for her stupid father to give me the ransom.

Lily POV

They call it Stockholm syndrome when you start to like and identify with your abductor. I don't know if I like him yet, but I do know I identify with him which is

weird to me. I've been in these situations too many times to count and I've never felt this way before, but then again my previous captors were too busy

trying to get me to talk to actually try and listen to me. I know he's curious about Charlie and Harry, but I bet he wouldn't be so curious if he knew. The last

person I told was going insane with the knowledge before she was killed. I was young and stupid back then thinking I could have a confidant. I'm not

surprised my father hasn't given him the ransom. He never does. He would rather break down the door. They can't escape as easily when he comes rather

than going to a drop off point. They can get lost a lot more easily in a public place then in a rundown building.

John POV

It's almost been two weeks and nothing from her father. I'm beginning to think he doesn't give a shit. But even if that was the case wouldn't he rescue her

for publicity's sake? I know he's done it before. I've seen the papers she's been kidnapped at least once a year since she was nine. I'm sick of going in there.

She gives off a chill when you try to get near her. I figure Ross and deliver her food from now on.

Ross POV

I walk in with her food she's in exactly the spot she's been in for the time she's been here. I set her trey down on her mattress and start to walk out. "Thank

you" her voice is raspy from little water and use and I'm shocked she said anything to me at all so I tell her your welcome back but I turn to look at her as in

do it and when I do she moves her eyes from the wall to my face. She stares at me. And stares. And stares even more. I'm starting to get really

uncomfortable. She stares at me like she's seen a ghost. I don't know why she never did before, but then I realize this is the first time she's seen me since I

cut my hair and shaved.

"Charlie?"

Yay I'm finished. Hope you liked it. I actually liked this chapter and i promise it will get better now that i got all of that out of the way!


	5. Authors Note

I couldn't believe it. They could be twins! I couldn't stop staring. I wanted to touch him, make sure it wasn't Charlie. The Charlie twin started to look really uncomfortable. "I'm sorry" he looks shocked that I'm talking to him.

"It's ok"

"What's your name?"

"Ross"

"Ross do you have a brother?"

He has a perplexed look on his face. I can't blame him though I've only seen him once since I got here and I wasn't in a really talkative mood.

"No"

"Cousins?"

"No"

I looked at him in disbelief "Are you sure?"

He pauses for a moment before speaking again.

"I had a cousin but he died about a year ago"

"What did he look like" I whispered

"Like me dark hair, blue eyes, tall" he looked at me with a calculating expression. "They couldn't find a body" he looked at me like he expected me to know why. Which I did, but he didn't know that. "There weren't enough pieces for a body" I can't believe I just said that. Why? It's just going to lead to more questions; questions he didn't want answered. It had been one year 2 months 16 days and 5 hours since he died. I begged my father to use a memory charm, but he wouldn't.

His exact words were "how can you learn from your mistakes if you just hid them away." I believe my response to that was being born into the potter family was the mistake not loving Charlie. He didn't like that. He made training extra long and hard the next day.

"What happened" I forgot Ross was there. He was looking at me with such a heartbreaking hopeful expression on his face like if he knew how Charlie died he could have peace. There's no such thing as peace. "you don't want to know" I said it in a tone that I hoped he would take as "you're going to be seriously fucked up if you listen to this story."

"Yes I do. He was like my brother. I took care of him when he had no one else."

"I know"

"What do you know?" he went from across the room to an inch from my face screaming at me in 3 seconds flat.

"Tell me"

"It's a long story"

"We've got time"

"Actually we don't" I moved from the spot on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember what I said when I first woke up? In regards to my father?"

"No"

"You thought he wouldn't find me and I told you that always finds me. It's been two weeks he'll be here any day now."

"You sound very sure of yourself"

"He never fails" I say bitterly

"Then talk fast" I scoffed. He pulls something from his back. I realize it's a gun.

"Start talking" he says it slowly this time.

"Fine but I have to start at the beginning"

The first thing you have is there are three different Harry Potters. There is the public harry who is very shy and known as being a devoted family man. There is


End file.
